Window Conversations
by Life'sNotPerfect
Summary: Sasuke sees a girl through his window and is intrigued by her.They talk and soon fall in love. Tell me if you want me to continue!
1. An unexpected meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**Dedicated to: Bulla49,she reviewed all my stories :D and I'm beyond grateful! **

** Window conversations**

** -By Life'sNotPerfect**

Sasuke didn't want it to be always like this. Sasuke's life wasn't exactly what they call pleasant. His parents died when he was little, and his brother went in America to study at a prestigious university. Sasuke was left to live with his cousin eight years older than him. He worked hard and studied at a public school, got good grades and prayed for a better future. He wasn't talkative and not because he was shy, it was just his way of being .Sasuke was just seventeen when he got in a misunderstanding with the police and got kicked out of the house by his cousin. At first, Sasuke stayed at a hotel but soon found out that he's running out of money. Eventually he got a job as a waiter and rented an apartment. It wasn't big, of course. Two small rooms, a kitchen and a small bathroom. It was perfect for him. Sasuke hasn't abandoned school. He went to his classes and kept up the good work. Sasuke wasn't an A-straight student but was doing his best to keep his grades decent.

One night when he was surfing on the internet a light caught his eye. From his window he could see another window. This one was from the building across the street. Between the two buildings was a narrow street so the space was quite small. On the other side of the window Sasuke could see a girl sitting in a lotus position on her fluffy queen sized bed with a frown on her face staring at a book like she couldn't figure out the answer to whatever was writing on it. Her hair was a light shade of pink, too shiny and natural looking to be dyed. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green shone with innocence. He observed that she is no older than him, maybe even a year younger. She seemed calm, though that little frown on her face said otherwise. Sasuke figured out she can't solve a problem in her homework and wanted to help her. He of course didn't want to seem like a stalker and make a bad impression. He got a sheet of paper and wrote down on it.

_Hey want some help with that homework? _

Sasuke knocked on his window hoping she could hear him and put the paper on it. Suddenly the girl tore away her gaze from the book and met the black obsidian eyes of Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura was an average teenage girl. She went to a good school, never had problems with her classmates, got good grades and acted nice with everybody. Her parents were decent people who always protected her and treated her like a princess. Sakura was bright and happy all the time, she was smiling and giggling at every stupid joke one of her friends said.

She didn't have a boyfriend, but she wasn't ugly. In fact a lot of people complimented her on her exotic features. Sakura never thought it was the right moment to have a boyfriend because most of the guys wanted her just to get in her pants. She was a hopeless romantic. She wanted a guy who would tell her sweet words, hold her hand and kiss her ever so slightly on her forehead when they would be in public. Sakura also appreciated little gestures of affection.

She just came home from school to find her parents gone. They were out to do some shopping. She took a refreshing warm shower and started doing her homework.

Sakura knew the answers to every question but one gave her a difficult time. She was frowning after three minutes of reading the question over and over again. Then Sakura heard a knock and shifted her vision in the direction of the sound. She was surprised to meet deep onyx eyes of a boy her age. She quickly wrote on a paper her answer.

_Yes :D_

* * *

_Hi so I wanted to do a story, not a one shot. This will probably 2-3 maximum 4 chapters long. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue! I also thank a lot to those who read my other oneshots and reviewed/alerted/faved!_


	2. online conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedicated to: Mangamonsters(she was the first reviewer on this story!)**

* * *

**Window Conversations**

**-Chapter 2-**

**By Life'sNotPerfect**

Sasuke stared at the answer for more than ten seconds. He quickly took another piece of paper and wrote:

_Ok so what's the question? Can you open the window so we can talk?_

He looked at the bubblegum haired girl as she was writing the question on the paper. She picked up the sheet and showed it to Sasuke. He analyzed it. Sasuke realized it wasn't actually very difficult to answer it. The raven haired boy looked as she was adding a second text.

_I can't my parents are home…But I can give you my e-mai l :D By the way I'm Sakura. Thank you for helping. It gave me a difficult time._

Sasuke read her message and wrote his own.

_I'm Sasuke. Give me your e-mail._

Sakura wrote her e-mail on the paper and they added each other on Yahoo Messenger. They started talking.

**SakuraBlossom: So where are you going to school?**

**SasukeUchiha: At Ninja ?**

Sakura knew about the school. There were three main schools in Konoha. The best one was "Shinobi Academy". It was a private school that all rich kids attended. One of her friends went there and said the program was very strict. The teachers were the best of the best and they expected the same from the students. They had various clubs and extracurricular activities.

The second one was "Konoha Academy" the one she attended. It is a public school, but it has great teachers and students who do a lot to keep up with project and homework. The school had a basketball club and a cheers club.

The third school was the one Sasuke attended. "Ninja School". It was based on sport activities and the students were taught to play basketball, volleyball, rugby, football and even had dance classes. Of course the school had other classes too, like math and Literature.

**SakuraBlossom: Oh, great. What sports do you like? I go to Konoha Academy.**

**SasukeUchiha: I enjoy basketball, but I play football too. **

**SakuraBlossom: I always liked basketball, I played when I was younger. My school has just one physical education class a week. And we don't do much…**

**SasukeUchiha: That's sad. You know they should probably change the schedule. Sport is healthy. Maybe we can go out sometime and play together.**

Sakura stared for some good seconds at his response. He kind-of-in-a-way was asking her on a date. She didn't hesitate to accept.

**Sakura Blossom: Sure that would be great. **

Sasuke didn't know why he asked her to play basketball with him. But in a way he felt like he could befriend this girl he's just met.

After another fifteen minutes of speaking about school and hobbies, it was getting late and they said their goodbyes.

Later that night both of them couldn't think about something else than each other.

* * *

_So tell me if you liked it. Please review. I noticed that a lot of you faved and alerted and I just got one review . So please if you liked it you can click and leave me even a one-word review to know your opinion. And I know Sakuke and maybe Sakura too are OCC, but I can't help it. _

_I'm going to write the third chapter soon, I hope._


	3. update news

Hey, I know I haven't updated for more than a month I think. I had a lot of tests and I had to work hard for school, and I'm so sorry to make the ones who actually read and liked the story wait so long. But I promise I'll be finishing this, when I get the inspiration. I will have a lot more free time because I just finished this school year. I'm so glad about it :D

As I said I'll finish this and I may leave you wait just a few more days. Maybe a week. Hopefully I want to finish this before 1st of July :D. have a great day and read a lot of good stories


End file.
